Headlights of the type named in the introduction are generally known in the art, and operable in several modes. For example, it is well-known that headlights can be operated in a dimmed beam mode, which has a limited range of coverage, but in return does not dazzle the oncoming traffic. Furthermore, the majority of headlights can also be operated in a main beam mode, in which a further area of coverage is achieved with higher light intensity and with smaller light cone angles. The relatively narrow main beam distributions are intended inter alia to reduce an impeding of the oncoming traffic by dazzling.
In addition, so-called cornering lamps which on cornering alter their illuminating direction in the direction towards the inside of the bend are also known. Thereby, in darkness, a better field of vision is to be achieved in the bend. On the one hand, static cornering lamps are known, which are frequently also designated as bend lights, realized by switching on a separate light function. The reflector of the cornering lamp is fixed and is aligned so that it illuminates the desired area in front of the vehicle. In addition, on the other hand, dynamic cornering lamps are known, which is realized by horizontal pivoting of a dimmed beam about the focus.
Furthermore, it is known to activate cornering lamps as a function of speed, steering angle and yaw rate as input parameters. For this, a control unit of the vehicle electronics is used, which evaluates the input parameters. The control unit then passes the necessary signals on to corresponding actuators.
Furthermore, the development of dazzle-free safety light systems is known. These safety light systems are based on an LED matrix. Here, the main beam is always set to be dazzle-free and is adapted automatically according to the traffic situation. The matrix light operates in cooperation with a forward looking sensor such as a front camera. As soon as the sensor detects oncoming vehicles or vehicles driving ahead, these areas are automatically faded out from the light cone, whilst the surrounding field continues to remain illuminated brightly with main beam.
From DE 199 23 187 C1 in addition a lighting system for a motor vehicle is known, which is designed for producing a bend light adapted to the driving situation. The lighting system includes a plurality of lighting elements arranged immovably on a longitudinal half of the vehicle for the production of different bend light beams, and a control arrangement, which as a function of the driving situation switches the individual lighting elements on or off independently of one another.
The problem therefore arises of indicating a main beam configuration and a method for operating a main beam, which achieves a better and safer illumination than known hitherto under various traffic conditions.